


My favourite Stars

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Inktober 2020, Other, Outer Space, Poetry, everything is ambiguous, no beta we die like men, two stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Seperated by the clay.Sixteenth Day of Inktober (Rocket)
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	My favourite Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Day Fifteen

There once were two stars twinkling up in the sky,

Separated by the tiny planet in between.

It was not big, no more than a lump of clay,

barely seen.

Still the distressing separation persists,

No matter how hard they wished, it was reality.

They settle, sending each other twinkles, little gifts,

feeling free.

One day the smaller star builds a grey rocket,

out of space dust and love, to be with their star forever.

As two they gaze down on the clay rock planet,

Now together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it ♥


End file.
